The utilization of disposable scalpels, syringes and needles, commonly referred to as "sharps," has given rise to problems concerning the safe disposal of these devices. It is frequently discovered that such sharps are the cause of accidental puncture wounds sustained by hospital personnel, or are removed from disposal canisters and fall into the hands of misusers. These sharps may contain a residue of substances which may be harmful, and are frequently contaminated so that contact with the sharps may spread a contagious disease or induce infection. Accidents caused by sharps through skin puncture and disease spreading are frequent causes of injury to medical personnel.
Recently, with the rapid increase in AIDS cases, several regulatory agencies have begun to adopt strict laws regarding disposal and handling of bio-hazardous waste material, including sharps. These laws require the sharps to be seregated from other waste, placed in rigid containers immediately after use and the rigid containers destroyed or buried in a landfill.
Various devices have been proposed for disposal of the sharps. One such device includes a rectangular cardboard container having walls reinforced with several layers of cardboard, an aperture and a flexible aperture cover. A disadvantage associated with this type of disposal device is the lack of an effective closure about the aperture thereby possibly permitting the unwanted, unauthorized removal of the sharps after disposal into the container.
It would be advantageous to have a disposal system that includes a tamper-resistant disposal container with one-way access valve providing ease of insertion of the sharps, while preventing their unauthorized removal. It also would be desirable to have a simple and inexpensive device for transporting sharps from the area of use to the disposal container.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have a disposal system in which the various components are molded of an inexpensive material which resists puncturing and in which the bulkiest components can be economically stored by stacking.